


The Dorm Across the Hall

by ETNMystic



Series: Mystic's Original Works (Possibly Transferred From My Other Accounts On Other Writing Sites) [33]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: What happens when you meet someone cryptic for the first time.
Series: Mystic's Original Works (Possibly Transferred From My Other Accounts On Other Writing Sites) [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726699
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Dorm Across the Hall

It was my first year of college and I was planning on becoming a Medical Doctor. Because I knew the classes often started early and went rather long, even as a first year undergrad, I decided to stay in one of the dorm halls so I could be closer to the lecture halls. The kids in the hall were rather loud, or at least they were during the day. During the night, they were either studying or went to parties, depending on if it was a weekday or weekend, so the dorm hall was pretty much empty for the most part. I didn't really mind most of them, though. I suspected that they would be rowdy, as a lot of them often came back drunk.

There was one particular dorm, however, that made me shiver each time I saw its door: the one that faced mine. I didn't quite understand why, though. It seemed like any of the other dorms in the halls, a plain wooden door with the hall letter and a room number. That is.....until one particular Saturday. 

I had just woken up and decided to go to the dining hall for breakfast. When I opened my door, I came to a halt at a peculiar sight. There was a girl about my age, pale, skinny, and short, standing in the doorway of the dorm across from mine. She had messy blonde hair and bags under her eyes: eyes that were staring right at me. Her mouth seemed stuck in a neutral expression. I'd never seen her before, so I just assumed she was a reclusive or extremely introverted student like I was. I decided to try and make conversation to ease our nerves.

"Uh....hi," I said feeling a twinge of nervousness inside of me.  
"I don't think I've seen you around before."

She didn't answer, just stared at me with her wide eyes. 

"Do you have a name?"

She nodded.

"My name is Emily," she replied in a flat tone.

She had a British accent, which made me feel even more creeped out for some reason.

"Um, hi, Emily. I'm Kaylee. You wanna come to the dining hall with me?"

Emily shook her head, and her expression suddenly had a subtle flicker of fear.

"I don't want them to get me."

Hearing that sent a chill down my spine. I wanted to believe that she was just pulling some sort of prank or that she had an overactive imagination, but the fear in her voice was apparent and sounded very real. 

"Who are you talking about?" I asked, my voice trembling. 

There was no answer. Emily just backed into her dorm room and shut the door, not once taking her eyes off of me until the door was shut completely. For a few moments after, I stood there frozen in horror and confusion. Finally I gathered up enough of myself to head to the dining hall. 

* * *

Later that night, at around 6 pm, I was about to head to the dining hall for dinner when there was a knock on my door. I wasn't expecting anyone, so I figured that it was one of the Community Advisors doing a random check-up. But suddenly I heard a familiar voice on the other side.

"Please help me, Kaylee."

It was Emily's. 

"They're coming tonight."

That made my blood run cold. Who was she talking about? Was someone after her for some reason? Maybe she had beef with someone. That seemed unlikely, though. She didn't seem like the kind of girl to get into fights. From what I remembered in my courses so far, I could tell that Emily was too small to take on anyone, let alone win.

Maybe she was just playing a joke of some kind? I went over to the peephole and what I saw made my heart stop. Emily was looking right into it. Her eyes were beginning to form visible veins and she was trembling ever so slightly.

"They're coming to get me."

At this point, I was beginning to get annoyed. She wasn't telling me who "they" were or why they were coming after her, so this had to be some sort of a joke.

"If this is some sort of a prank, it's not funny!" I snapped. 

She didn't flinch and never took her eyes off of the peephole. She stayed there for about five or ten minutes before backing up into her dorm and shutting the door. I quickly grabbed my things and ran to the dining hall. I wanted nothing more to do with this girl. 

* * *

It was about 9 pm when I returned from dinner. I was planning on studying for an exam I had coming up, but any thought of school or studying went away the second I stepped inside. 

I heard a blood-curdling scream coming from one of the dorms, one that made my blood freeze in my veins. Then I heard a thud and the sound of squelching and someone cutting into skin. The sounds alone made me sick, so I could hardly imagine what was going on. Should I call the police?

Heart thumping against my chest, I quickly ran to my door and turned the key. That was when I realized that the sounds were coming from behind me and inside Emily's dorm. Now I _knew_ I had to call the police. 

After about ten minutes, they arrived and checked the room, but they told me there was no sign of anything that could warrant sounds like that. Needless to say, I didn't get any sleep that night. 

The next morning I awoke to a knock on the door. I felt nervous to even check the peephole.

"CA. I'm just doing a check-up."

I opened the door to see my CA, Caleb. He was about three years older than me, so I figured he must know something.

"You okay?" he asked.  
"You look pretty pale."

I was stunned. Had he not heard what happened? I told him about Emily and the sounds I heard last night. But his answer made my nerves stand on end.

"Kaylee, no one lives in that dorm......"

I found out that the last person who lived in that dorm was a girl named Emily. She was from the U.K. and, for whatever reason, was being pursued by people on the black market. On a Saturday night in September, she tried to ask for help from the dorm across from her after they had threatened her, but was brutally murdered 3 hours later. 

What made things even more shocking was that the incident took place twenty years ago......


End file.
